Binary 2 point 0
by WibSkelDS9
Summary: My poem 'Binary' translated into, well, binary. Enjoy!


**Binary 2.0**

_²_

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000010 01101111 01110010 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011

_M?_

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00001101 00001010 01000010 01101111 01110010 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000010 01100101 01110100 01110010 01100001 01111001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01101001 01110011 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111

_U_

01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01101001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00001101 00001010 01001110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101100 01101001 01100011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100101 01100100 01110011 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01101101 01101111 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01110011 00001101 00001010

01001111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101111 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00001101 00001010 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001


End file.
